State of Cairstadt
The Imperial State of Cairstadt, Officially the Imperial Federal State of Cairstadt, (Aquitanian: Kaiserlichen Bundesstaat Cairstadt), (Cairan: ఇంపీరియల్ సమాఖ్య రాష్ట్ర ఎడారి నగరం). Commonly called the "State of Wonders", with a population of 15 million people, it is a territory with a brilliant and awestriking historic value, with over 94% of its ancient complexes un earth and un discovered, the small 6% has astonished and attracted millions of researchers for centuries. The Calzador Rule was a clear obstruction to any discovery or research, for they kept ruins in a very bad state while forbidding the entry of foreign archaeologists. Today the State is booming in economy and knowledge having documented and logged millions of ancient pieces since the State was established in the year 2968. The Kingdom of Aquitania invested millions of Kritines in development and modernization of the State. Now the State is prosperous and under continious development by the Empire of Lusitania. 'History' 'Government' The State of Cairstadt has three Branches. The Supreme Court of Justice, the Governor's Mansion and the Hall of Electorates. Supreme Court of Justice '- The Supreme Court of Justice is in charge of applying law and making sure it is followed. '''Governor's Mansion '- The Governor-General commands the State Guard and issues and declares the orders and wishes of the Hall of Electorates, the State budget is under his disposal. The Governor-General is always an aristocratic member of the Lusitanian Empire. 'Hall of Electorates '- It is Unicameral and has the power to issue laws, raise and lower taxes at their disposal and sign treaties. It is the only elected body of government in the State along with the other Aquitanian States in the Lusitanian Federation. The current Head of State is Governor-General Knossos Amon, appointed by His Majesty the King Alexander II of Aquitania in the years of the Confederacy. '''Cultural and Special Facts The "Cairans" are rough desert people, they thrived in the City of Al Mahhabad, which was re named "Cairstadt" after being annexed by Aquitania. They live off desert wells. Most people lived and thrived on the Cairstadt River. Cairans never eat chicken or pork because it insults their main god Tefnu. Only Maharadans or "Old Ones", know the huge cave systems that Cairstadt is littered with, they also know the location of millions of ancient temples, located in these caverns. These caverns are usually accompanied by oasis and thriving fauna and rare flora. Water is abundant. Even though their name would suggest old people, most of the Old Ones are not "Old" at all. The "Old Ones" were the Elite Class of the old regime. They now serve as protectors of their old culture. Old Ones are chosen from birth and are instructedt and raised to be this. Old Ones always wear their typical dress style. "They are dark fellows that tend to wander at night, kind and helpfull though, willing to answer your every question that doesn't concern underground temples or The Presence, most Maharadan women are quite beautiful I will add" - Aquitaine Citizen. As unbelievable as it may seem, the State of Cairstadt has more cubic meters of water than the State of Aquitania. Many people don't believe this because Cairstadt is in its majority desertic and is appreciated for its "Dune Beauty" (Desertic Sand Dunes). And the Fact that the State of Aquitania has the Great Eastern Falls and river system inside its borders. Public Aquitanian officials planned Cairstadt with huge precision, the vast open spaces gave way for large highways, the northern mountains were easily cut through. The planning was done with such special attention because by the year 3006, the State population is estimated to be larger than that of the State of Aquitania. "Cairans" have been in a long feud with the Loghains or "Cretans" in the northern peninsula. "Kat", a leaf considered illegal in many countries, has a long tradition of use by the Cairans, Aquitanians quickly followed and began to consume this rare leaf, now it is used regularly as an energetic and relaxing "chewing leaf". It has become been incorporated into Chewing Gum by several companies. When Cairans were first introduced to the Hologram AI, the Cairan Old Ones were so striken that they thought it was their god Tefnu in spirit, for a decade or so, the AI Superintendent of the City of Cairstadt was considered sacred and by some, Tefnu. The AI is called "Tefnu" in honour of the God and "Because it was simply stuck with the name really, they chose it not us" - Aquitanian Development Official. The Finance District in the City of Cairstadt collapsed in the year 2969 because the cave system below couldn't handle the weight of 9 new 240-300 story tall super towers. The Towers survived the sinking, the Finance District is now 40 stories under the planned street level. This collapsed took 390 lives, but the underground cave lagoon was used to create the Finance Mall of Cairstadt and the Grand Gardens. Cairstadt was subject to bombardments in the Second Great War, so to solve the problem, Aquitanian Scientific Researcher Thomas Addrenin created a magnetic field with two Battlecruiser Slipspace Generators, this distabilized enemy flying systems (and allied systems) and disabled them from flying near Cairstadt. Cairans fear the Battlecruisers with great intensity, because of this, Cairstadt is the only city in the Aquitanian Kingdom that does not have a Battlecruiser stationed above it. Historians explain this fear was created when a battlecruiser was shot down in the Battle for Cairstadt in the year 2963 after falling over a small town, killing everyone in it unfortunately. One of the things that perplexes Scientists today from all over the world is something called "The Presence". An unknown entity that is not visible to the naked eye that roams in the underground cavern systems and temple complexes. The Old Ones describe this entity as the "Dark Crawler" and mention that its "Dark Layer" should never be disturbed, despite efforts by the Aquitanian Officials to make the Old Ones reveal the complete stories or the location of several temples, the Old Ones refuse. Cairans were impressed when they first saw Aquitanian Tourists and immigrants, they called them "Golden Giants" for years, this tendency disappeared around the year 2971. This is reinforced by the fact that a typical Cairan is 1.65cm average, the Aquitanians in contrast, are a commonly average 1.98cm. Cairans accepted and even cheered the Aquitanian occupation and annexation, leaving out to know that they hated the Calzadors that previously ruled them. 'Demographics' Aproximately 50% is Aquitanian, the remainder is Cairan. Cairan is the language spoken by 45% of the population. 50% Speak Aquitanian and 5% Speak Meiji. 'Infrastructure' The State of Caistadt has a growing Infrastructure that includes large highways, the Port of Cairstadt and the Cairstadt Bullet Railway. Energy is harvested from the sun in the middle of the desert, Plasma from the sun is captured and turned into enhanced energy, which supplies Cairstadt with energy. Since the State has more energy than what it consumes, it also supplies the State of Meiji. Transportation The Main E-20 Highway travels central Cairstadt from East to West, it divides into E-30 in the far west, which enters and becomes the most important highway in the State of Meiji and into E-25, which goes south into the Northern Kingdom, once crossing the border, E-25 has a different name in accordance to the Norte Highway rules. E-21 goes north from the City of Cairstadt to the Port City of Halen-Ra it is also called the Eastern Coastal Highway, E-22 is the City of Cairtadt's Highway that travels from southeast to northwest, E-23 is the Southern Coastal Highway while E-27 is the Northern Coastal Highway. E-29 is the Highway that travels paralel to the Meiji-Cairstadt Border and connects several towns. E-28 travels parallel to the Palestine and Nortago Borders in the South. Category:Defunct Country